Secret Words
by Yami Maxwell
Summary: Ken reads Omi's dairy and discovers Omi's true feelings. YAOI, short oneshot, Omi/Ken Aya/Ken


Title: Secret Words

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: OCC, Evil Aya, Yaoi, angst, Ken Bashing

Pairings: Aya/Ken Omi/Ken

Disclaimer: If I owned um then lemons would rule the anime!!!

Summary: Omi doesn't believe that Aya loves Ken and decides to show Ken what real love is.

Notes: This is my first Weiß Kreuz fic, Soz if it's not very good. Please comment on how I can improve it. Italics = Omi's POV

This is for Shime, she introduced me to WK and although I prefer the Aya/Ken pairing I'm doing an Omi/Ken one for her. Don't say I've never given you anything!!! *To Shime* Just for you. 

Secret Words 

Fearful eyes watched the red haired youth as Aya paced the room.

"How could you of been so STUPID!" He yelled and Ken winced visibly.

"I didn't mean to." Ken whimpered. Aya always made him feel so small. Though he was only a few centimetres smaller and a year younger.

"The whole of Weiß was put in danger because of YOU!" Aya grabbed a fist of Ken's shirt and slammed him against a wall. "We could have died because of you." Aya hissed.

Ken pushed back the wetness that threatened to fall down his face but he refused to shed a tear. He knew what he had done, seen the mistake he had make and regretted it. If it hadn't of been for Manx, the other 3 members of Weiß would be dead and Ken would have been the one to blame.

"Fuck You!" Aya growled and flung his fragile lover to the side. Ken skidded on the carpet and laid there not daring to move until Aya left the room. And only then, when no one else could see did Ken let tears fall.

***

Omi watched with pitiful blue eyes as he watched the boy he loved cry. It tore at his heart but he couldn't say anything. Ken loved Aya. A sad fact considering Aya seemed to think that because Ken loved him he would be Aya's slave.

Everyone makes mistakes. Even Aya did, he just doesn't admit them like the others did. Aya fed Ken lies. Told him he loved him too. Omi couldn't see why Ken loved someone that was such a bastard to him.

***

Ken looked up as he heard someone move behind his door.

"Who's there?" He cried out, his voice dry and raspy.

"Sorry Ken, it's me."

Omi stood there, looking into the dark room, light surrounded him making him look like an angel. 

Has to be a fallen angel. Ken thought.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Omi." Ken smiled brightly, placing his mask firmly back in place. "You ok?"

"No." 

And just as Ken opened his mouth to ask what was wrong Omi turned and walked away. His feet making no sound on the padded carpet.

"What did he want?" Aya asked, jealousy running thick in his voice. He flipped the light on and looked down at the ball of a boy on the floor.

"Wanted to know if I was alright."

"You're fine." Aya walked passed Ken and pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed. "Come to bed babe."

Ken stared at the doorway; he could still see Omi standing there. Kindness in his eyes and voice when ever he spoke to Ken but Aya, Aya was strong and that's what Ken needed. 

Right?

Aya's growl pulled Ken from his thoughts and the teenager stood up and headed over to the double bed and slid in next to Aya. 

A hot mouth claimed his, uncaring as he bit Ken's lips.

Ken suddenly pushed Aya off, or tried to. Aya was a lot stronger than he looked.

"No, please, stop!" Ken begged.

Aya raised himself off Ken, "What?"

"I'm sorry." Ken jumped out of bed and run down the hall and into the bathroom, leaving Aya laying there.

***

"Morning everyone!" Omi smiled at the 3 that sat around the kitchen table. "What's wrong?"

"New orders." Aya said, his voice a flat tone. 

"Oh, what's wrong with that?"

"Ken isn't going." Aya explained. "We're leaving in 30 minutes. Be ready." Aya stood and left the room.

Omi sat down and gazed across at Ken whose face was hidden behind his brown bangs. 

Youji stood and left without a sound.

"Ken, do you want to go?"

"No." A whisper. 

Odd, thought Omi, Ken normally hates having to sit around and do nothing.

"Oh. I better go." Omi stood and was about to leave when Ken suddenly spoke.

"Omi?"

"Yes."

Ken raised his face and locked his hazel eyes onto Omi's blue ones. "Thank you."

"What did I…" But before he could answer the question Ken was beside him touching his lips against his cheeks, then Ken hurried out.

Omi raised a hand to the place where Ken had kissed him and sighed softly.

A pair of dark violet eyes glared at Omi, promising Death. 

***

Ken flipped from channel to channel but there wasn't anything on that interested him. "900 channels and nothing on." He muttered flinging the TV remote on to the floor. He rolled over on the sofa on to his front and rested his head on his arms. "What to do?" He whispered beating his hands against the arm of the sofa. "Bored!" He moaned and he stood up and decided to go and see what his fellow teammates kept in their rooms.

It was during his search of Omi's room that he came across his diary.

Ken stared at the small red book in his hand and was about to replace it when something fell out of it. Ken reached down on the floor and picked it up.

He gasped.

It was a picture.

Of him.

Ken sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at his own face. It was just his face, his eyes seemed green in the picture and his hair was flying everywhere.

"When?" Ken whispered and flicked the picture over to read.

_The man I love, Hidaka Ken (Siberian)_

Ken flipped open the pages of the diary and began to scan through the pages, pausing to read certain bits.

I can't help it, every time he looks at me, every time he laughs I just… oh diary what can I do? It hurts.

_I know he's with Aya, but Aya doesn't deserve Ken. I won't speak ill of a friend but Aya and Ken don't seem to click._

_I show them last night. Watched as Ken cried out Aya's name in the mists of passion. I want to be the one he cries to. The one he loves. They 'made love' as Ken calls it, on the kitchen table. Ken tells me everything about their relationship and it feels like a dagger in my heart every time the name Aya falls from his lips._

_This isn't love, its just sex to Aya. Aya doesn't know what Love is!_

Ken raised a hand to his mouth. He shouldn't be reading this. Shouldn't of invaded Omi's private things. He dropped the diary to the fall and stumbled to his feet but as he reached the doorway to the corridor Omi walked in. They bumped together.

"Ken what are you doing?" Omi asked and Ken stared at him, seeing the beauty that was before him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… um… Nothing. Just cleaning!"

"Without cleaning materials?"

"I left them in my room."

Nice cover up, Ken scolded himself.

"My room is fine." Omi sidestepped around Ken, their shoulders brushed passed each other and a fire of electricity ran around Ken's body.

"Anyone else about?"

"No, they laying low for a few hours before they return."

Ken nodded and suddenly the room seemed far too hot and he hurried into the living room.

"Fuck! I can't like Omi." He told himself. "I love Aya. I love Aya… do I?"

Then a pale-faced Omi walked in.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you read my dairy?"

Ken's face went a ghostly white.

"I'm so sorry! I needed something to do and I decided to clean the rooms and it was and I, I, I, and I can't lie. Yes I did. I went searching through your room and found it and then I read it."

"Why?"

"Cause my picture fell out of it."

"Listen Ken, about my feelings." Omi was shaking. "Please don't sssssay anything about them pleassssse?"

Ken sat up and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Omi? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is what Aya tells me lies?"

"Yesterday I saw him hit you."

Ken winced. "That was my fault. It was stupid of me to…"

"You did what you thought was right. No one should ask any more than that."

Omi sat down next to Ken.

"I guess, I like… No, I know I like you more than as a friend Omi."

Omi felt his heart leap and then fall.

"Aya?"

"I've been so blind." Ken suddenly turned to Omi. "Love me, show me what love is?"

Omi slowly nodded and leaned forward and gently kissed Ken.

The older boy leaned back onto the sofa pulling Omi with him.

Omi suddenly looked scared. "I've never done this before."

"I don't wanna do anything, just hold me Omi."

And Omi did that. 

And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

***

"What the fuck is going on here!!!"

Both Ken and Omi woke with a start.

"Aya!"

Ken jumped off the sofa and faced his lover. "I can explain."

"You better. This is called 'cheating'!"

Ken suddenly looked down at the floor and muttered. "You can't cheat on just sex!"

Omi swallowed and looked between the two.

"What?"

"I love you Aya, yes. Why? I don't know. Not any more." Ken stepped back towards Omi. "I wanna end it. I wanna be with Omi. And you can't stop me."

Ken turned on his heel and strolled away, Omi quickly followed.

Aya watched them go and he suddenly realised, as Ken walked away from him, how truly beauty Ken was.

Aya smiled a sad little smile at his now ex-lovers back. 

"I wish you the best my love."

Owari – 09/0702

That was crap *blushes* Ever so sorry about that! Well I'll keep writing and improve that way! Comments please!!

~Shinigami195~


End file.
